


Reimagined Cursed Child

by wolf_star_bucks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans James Sirius potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_star_bucks/pseuds/wolf_star_bucks
Summary: The Cursed Child reimagined (all the gay.) In this Albus Severus is called Remus Regulus (which to be fair isn't much better name wise but it means the Slytherin bit makes sense) sorry if that's confusing, also Teddy and James are around the same age. I do not own Harry Potter or The Cursed Child etc
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short the chapters get are the lengths of the scenes in the play.

The Potter family stood in the crowded station. James and Remus were pushing their trolleys, with Ginny walking beside them, while Harry followed after them with Lilly on his shoulders. "Dad he keeps saying it." Remus complained. "James give it a rest." Harry said sternly to his oldest son. "I only said he might be in Slytherin, and he might be, so..." James teased. Harry glared at him, "Fine I'll stop." James said begrudgingly.

Remus looked up at his mum, "You'll write to me, won't you?" "Of course we will my love, everyday if you want us to." Ginny said feeling sad at the idea of him leaving. "No no, not every day," He said quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month. I don't want to..." Harry cut him off, "We wrote to your brother three times a week last year." With that James went bright red in the face, and gave his dad a pointed stare. "What? James!" Remus yelled, turning to face his brother. "Oh look, there's Teddy." James said embarrassed, before rushing of to join his best friend. Ginny smiled as she watched him leave. "If I were you I'd ignore most of what your brother says, he does like a laugh that one." Ginny told him. Remus nodded, and looked excitedly around.

Can we go now please?" Remus asked dragging out the please. He was practically jumping with anticipation. He looked imploringly at his parents. "Alright," Ginny said, "You know what to do?" "Yes!" Remus said impatiently. "Go on then." Harry said. Ginny and Harry watched their son go through the wall between platform 9 and 10 before following him through the barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

The platform was covered in white steam billowing from the Hogwarts Express, peering through it Remus saw many Wizarding and Muggle Born's families saying goodbye to their children. "This is it." Remus breathed. "Wow!" Lilly whispered. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Remus said in awe. Lilly who had climbed down from had dad's shoulders began looking around frantically. "Where are they? Are they here? Maybe they didn't come!" She said sounding distressed. Harry attempting to calm down his daughter, pointed out Ron and Hermione holding their daughter Rose's hand, with their younger son Hugo trailing behind. Lilly ran over to them, "Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron!" She squealed. Ron turned towards his youngest niece as she barreled into him. He bent down and swung her into his arms. "If it isn't my favourite Potter." He said, making her giggle.

They walked over to the rest of the Potters. "Have you got my trick?" Lilly asked excitedly. "Are you aware of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes certified nose stealing breath?" Ron replied, with a smile. "Mum! Dad's doing that lame thing again!" Rose complained, rolling her eyes. "You say lame, he says glorious, I say... somewhere in between." Hermione responded, looking affectionately at her husband. "Hang on. Let me just much this... air, and now it's the simple matter of... excuse me if I smell slightly of garlic." Ron told Lilly. He breathed in her face, making Lilly giggle. "You smell of porridge." She said seriously. "Bing. Bang. Bong. Young lady, get ready to not smell anything at all." Ron said grinning at her. He lifted her nose off. Lilly reached her hands up to get face. "Where's my nose?" She said giggling. "Ta Da!" Ron said, opening his hand with a florish. It was a silly trick, but everyone laughed mostly at the look of awe on Lilly's face. "You are silly." She said, causing the adults to laugh again.

"Everyone's staring at us again." Remus muttered. "It's because if me!" Ron joked, "I'm extremely famous. My nose experiments are legendary!" "They're certainly something." Hermione teased. "Parked alright then?" Harry asked. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner." Ron said, looking at his wife. "I thought nothing of the kind, I have complete faith in you." Hermione exclaimed indignantly, while shaking her head at Harry, who was trying to keep from laughing. "And I have complete faith that he did Confund the examiner." Rose jested. "Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "So Harry, where's James?" Hermione asked changing the subject. "Over there." Harry said, pointing to where James stood, deep in conversation with Teddy. "He's acting as though he hadn't seen Teddy all Summer, whereas is reality he's over for dinner four times a week." Ginny said jokingly. Ron and Hermione shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

Remus pulled at his father's sleeve, an anxious look on face, "Dad," He said raising his Voice, making Harry look down. "Do you think... What if I'm- What if I'm put into Slytherin?". "Remus,". Harry said leading his son away from the group, "What would be wrong with that?" "Slytherin is the house if snakes and dark magic, it's not a house if brave wizards." Remus said quietly. "Remus Regulus Potter, you were named after two if the greatest wizards I ever knew, both if them died bringing down Voldemort. One of them was a Slytherin Remus, and believe me he was very brave." Harry told him. "But what if..." Harry interrupted him, "I don't care what house you're in, you're my son and I'll love you know matter what, okay?" Remus, nodded and gave his dad a tight hug.

Harry spotted James dragging Teddy over, presumably to say goodbye, do he and Remus went a rejoined the group. "Me and Teddy are going now, bye." James said, trying to walk away. "Not so fast Mister," Ginny said, stopping him in his tracks, "You have something on your nose." She licked her finger and started to rub at the ink stain on the nose of a very embarrassed James. Once it was gone, she pulled him into a quick hug, much to the amusement of Teddy. "Now you can go." She said smiling. James and Teddy hurried off, "Watch out for the thestrals Remus." James called. "I thought they were invisible!" Remus said sounding panicked. "Remus love, listen to your professors, not your brother. Now go and enjoy yourself, get on the the train before it leaves without you." Ginny told him. Remus hugged both of his parents and Lilly and saved to Ron and Hermione. Rose hugged her family and went over to Remus, "Bye!" They shouted to their family. "Rose. Remember to send Neville our love." Hermione called. "Mum I can't send a professor love." Rise said exasperated. Rose climbed into the train, and Remus, with one last look at his parents, followed her.

"They'll be okay won't they?" Ginny asked, turning away from the retreating train. "Hogwarts is a big place." Hermione said reassuringly. "Big. Wonderful. Full of food. I'd give anything to go back." Ron said reminiscing. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Strange, Remus being worried about being sorted into Slytherin." Harry said a confused look on his face. "That's nothing," Hermione laughed, "Rose is worried whether she'll break the Quidditch scoring record in her first or second year, and how early she can take her O.W.L.s." "We have no idea where she gets her ambition from." Ron said sarcastically, nudging his wife. "It doesn't matter if he's in Slytherin though." Ginny said addressing Harry. "You know Gin, we always thought you might be in Slytherin." Ron said thoughtfully. "What!" She exclaimed. "You'll have to ask George, he and Fred made a list of reasons." Ron replied. "Can we go? People are looking." Hermione said suddenly. "Oh please, people always look." Ginny teased. As the for turned to leave, Ginny stopped Harry. "He'll be alright, won't be Harry?" "Of course he will." Harry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you have ideas for where this can go!!💕


	3. Chapter 3

Remus and Rose walked along the train, both very excited about the adventures that lay ahead of them. The saw the trolley witch coming towards them, "Anything from the trolley dears?" She said. Remus looked longingly at the chocolate frogs on display; they rarely had sugar in the house, because Ginny had to eat healthily as a Quidditch player. "Come on Remus," Rose said impatiently, "We need to concentrate." "Concentrate on what?" Remus asked confused. "On who we're friends with silly. My parents and you dad met each other on this train in first year." Rose told him. "Picking your friends for life already, that's kind of scary." Remus said nervously. "On the contrary, it's exciting. I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter everyone will want to be friends with us. We can pick whoever we want." Rose replied confidently. Remus looked around at all the different compartment doors. "So how do we decide you know, which compartment to go in?" He asked. "We rate them all and then make a decision." Rose responded.

Remus picked a compartment door at random, he pushed it open. There was only one person in the compartment, and he was the most beautiful boy Remus had ever seen. Remus smiled at him shyly, and the boy smiled back. "Hi. Is this compartment..." Remus trailed off. "It's free. It's just me." The mystery boy replied. "Great. So we might just uh come in um for a bit if-if that's okay." Remus stuttered out. "That's okay. Hi by the way." The other boy said with a smile. "Remus. Remus. I'm uh my name is Remus." Remus said looking down at his feet. "Hi Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Remus. I'm Scorpius, and you must be..." Scorpius said turning to look at Rose, who looked embarrassed on his behalf. "I'm Rose." She told him. "Hi Rose. Would you and Remus like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?" "Sure." Remus replied, as Scorpius handed some to him and Rose. "My mum says sweets always help you make friends." Scorpius said blushing, "Stupid idea probably." "My mum doesn't let me have sweets, which ones are your favourite?" Remus asked politely, already liking this boy. Remus looked over at Rose who looked slightly uncomfortable, bit otherwise fine. "Easy. I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of confectionery. They're peppermint sweets the make you smoke at the ears." Scorpius replied, handing some to Remus. "Wow they're brilliant." He says smoke pouring out if his ears.

Scorpius noticed Rose's uncomfortable expression, and his face fell. "You're uncomfortable because of me, aren't you?" Scorpius asked addressing Rose. "Huh?" Remus said, looking confused. Rose began looking at the ground, to avoid Scorpius' gaze. "Listen, I know who you are, so it's only fair that you know who I am." He said quietly, not daring to meet Remus' eyes. "What do you mean?" Remus asked. "You're Remus Potter. She's a Rose Granger-Weasley. I am a Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our Parents- they didn't get on." Scorpius muttered. "That's putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!" Rise said angrily. Scorpius was visibly upset at her comments. "My mum wasn't. My dad was, but he had no choice. Voldemort was going to kill him and his parents." Rose looked away, uncomfortable by Scorpius' defense of his dad. "I know what the rumour is, I promise it's a lie." Rose looked slightly better after hearing this. "What I'm what is the rumour?" Remus asked, a little embarrassed that Rose knew and he didn't. "The rumour is that my parents couldn't have children. That my father and grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they used a time-turner to send my mother back..." Scorpius whispered, looking close to tears. "To send her back where?" Remus asked, wanting to know more. Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but Rise cut him off, "The rumour is that he's Voldermort's son Remus." A horrible silence filled the compartment, only broken by a muttered "Merlin." From Remus.

After several tension filled minutes, Remus looked up at the boy, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks. "That's rubbish, I mean look he had a nose." Remus said, hoping to bring a smile to Scorpius' face. Scorpius let out a laugh, successfully diffusing the situation. Scorpius gave him a small grateful smile before speaking, "And it's just like my father's! I got his nose, his hair, and his name. Not that that's great, I mean I love him, but he made mistakes you know. But I'd still rather be a Malfoy than the son of Voldemort." A look of understanding passed between Remus and Scorpius. Rose visibly relaxed at Scorpius' exclamation.

Rose stood up, "I'm just going to find James, I just hope he doesn't have his tounge in Teddy's throat." She said with a laugh, before adding, "It was nice to meet you Scorpius." Then she walked out the door. "Sorry about her, she can be a bit intense." Remus apologised. "No worries." Scorpius said, "I'm used to it.' It was when he said that, Remus realised that he had to befriend the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Astoria still die? Let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting

Remus looked around at this new world with amazement, he could finally see what James had been going on about for three years. Currently they were waiting outside the Great Hall. Remus was very nervous about his sorting; he knew his Dad didn't care where he was placed, but what about the rest of his family? All around him he could hear whispering, "Remus Potter." A pug-faced blonde said. "A Potter. In our year, can you believe it?" Her friend replied. "He got his hair. He's got hair just like him." Came another voice. Remus stood looking uncomfortable, trying to ignore them. Luckily for him Professor McGonagall entered, to lead them into the Great Hall.

Remus watched as students are called up and given their house. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would beat out of his chest. He McGonagall call out Rose's name, and he gave her a quick thumbs up as she sat on the stool. The hat barely grazed her fiery hair, when it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" A huge cheer broke out from the table swathed in red, as she went to join them. The next person up was Scorpius, who looked like he was going to be sick. The hat spent a second on his head, before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius was expecting this, but he was still looking a little crestfallen. The pug-faced girl muttered, "No surprise there." To her friends and Remus gave her a glare.

Long last it was Remus' turn; he stood up with shaking legs, and advanced to the front of the hall. He was acutely aware of the hundreds of eyes fixated on him. As he sat on the stool he looked out at the sea of students and spotted Teddy and James; who both have him a grin and returned back to their not so subtle staring at each other. McGonagall placed the old hat on his head, then he heard a croaky voice speaking into his mind. "Brave, eager to prove yourself. Both qualities the your brother and father present. But you have something different. Ah yes, better make it... SLYTHERIN!" The last word echoed throughout the hall. Remus sat rooted to the seat in horror. The hall fell into a terrible silence, the type that eats you from the inside. The only thing that broke it, was the whispers about how he wasn't as much like his father as they thought. Just as Remus thought he might die right there and then, something unexpected happened. James stood up and started to clap and cheer, he wasn't entirely sure why they did it, but James remembered his father telling him about his namesake Sirius' relationship with his Slytherin brother, and he knew he wanted to be closer with Remus than that. Teddy stood up and joined him, then Rose and Scorpius too. Eventually the rest of Slytherin started cheering aswell. Remus took a deep breath, and took his place next to Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo some Jeddy This one is the most different from the play yet


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added in Trans James Sirius, because f*ck J.K Rowling. I've made it not a huge thing because I wanted to be just seen as relatively normal by Remus. I am not trans so if you guys have any tips on how to write this character please let me know. T.W: Mild transphobia and implied homophobia.

To say that Remus was nervous for his first lesson would be an understatement, he felt like he was going to be sick and explode at the same time. To make matters worse the lesson was flying. He'd seen how everyone's opinion of him had changed after his sorting, what would happen if they saw he didn't have his father's (or his mother's) flying ability either? It was times like this he really envied his brother. He knew James didn't have the easiest life, what with being constantly told he was just a confused girl by the public and coming out as gay last year, but he didn't seem to have the same kind of pressure Remus. Remus looked just like his father, just with straighter hair and no glasses. They both had the same piercing emerald eyes and ebony locks. Whereas James had Ginny's hazel eyes, light brown hair that stuck up like his Dad's and also glasses like him aswell. All of this made him look very similar to his namesake James Potter, just with brown hair and a slightly lighter skin tone. Remus thought this might be easier. He wanted to be his own person, rather than his every move being judged just because his Dad was the boy who lived!

"Hey, Remus." Scorpius said, waving his hand in front of his newly acquired friend's face. Remus jumped the tiniest bit and turned to face Scorpius. "Sorry you looked really out of it." Scorpius said. "Anyway Madame Hooch is here." Nodding towards the front, where a grey-haired teacher was handing out broomsticks. A sense of dread settled in the pit of Remus' stomach, as he realised it was starting.

"Up." Remus said for the tenth time, but still the broom didn't move an inch. Sighing he tried again and again and again. Across from him, Rise had managed to get the broom successfully from the ground to her hand five times already. He felt slightly jealous, but reminded himself that she'd been practicing all Summer. Next to him he watched as a quivering broom ride to just below Scorpius' outstretched hand, before falling with a clatter to the ground. "So close." He heard his friend mutter, before trying again. This time the broom rose, still shaking slightly, into Scorpius' hand. He saw a triumphant grin spread across the blonde's face, before looking dejectedly down at his own broom. "Day it forcefully, like you mean it." Hooch told him. She stood behind him, and watched as he shouted relentlessly at his broom. Still it wouldn't budge. 

He kept going untill the lesson finally finished. He had not managed to get it more than an inch of the ground. There had been one thrilling moment, where it had risen of the ground before it immediately fell back down. All around him he could here the whispers calling him the Slytherin squib, and they made him want to disappear. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to face them. It was Scorpius. "It's alright." He said reassuringly. Whilst Remus didn't quite believe him, it was nice that someone thought it would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst it had been a completely hellish first year, Remus was still excited to go back to Hogwarts. He was on the platform with his dad. His mum was talking with his Uncles Seamus and Dean, who were waving their twins off for their first year¹. Lily was off playing with Hugo. James had fun off as soon as he'd seen Teddy. Last week they'd announced they were dating. Although Remus had known since the start of the holiday, when he walked in on them kissing.

"Hey Remus," Harry said, " Is everything alright at school? " You didn't really talk about it in the holidays. " Remus paused, he didn't really want to tell his Dad about what people called him. Then he remembered that his Dad of all people would know how to deal with them. "They call me the Slytherin Squib." Remus muttered. He looked up at his Dad and was rage mixed with sympathy flash across his face. "Have you told McGonagall about this?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head and said, " I didn't see the point. " Harry now just looked upset, "There's always a point Remus. I will talk to McGonagall myself if I have to." " No Dad please don't, I promise to talk to her when I get the chance. " Remus said looking embarrassed.

He then saw his beat friend stood next to their father. With the two stood side by side, Remus realised just how similar they looked. They both had the same platinum blonde hair and cool grey eyes. How ever Scorpius' face lacked Draco's high cheekbones and aristocratic nose. He instead had his mother's rosey cheeks and rounder face. He watched Draco's bend down and say something to his son. Scottish turned around and waved at Remus. "Who's that?" Harry asked confused. Remus blushed slightly , "My uh my best friend Scorpius Malfoy." If it bothered Harry that his and Draco's son were best friend's he didn't show it. Instead he said, " Just best friends? By the look on your face I would've guessed something more. " Remus was completely shocked at his father's words, he had turned deep red and was trying to avoid his gaze. "Maybe I want that." Remus muttered, staring intently at his shoes. " I knew it! Ginny I told it runs in the family! " Harry shouted triumphantly. "What do you mean?" Remus asked, a confused look on his face. "Wow I didn't tell either of you. I'm bi, my dad was bi, James is gay and your clearly into guys." Harry explained triumphantly . Remus laughed loudly, letting to of the weight he'd been carrying around.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his Dad's waist, before yelling a quick goodbye and running over to Scorpius. Before he could even think about it he hugged his best friend as well. "We don't hug." Scorpius said with a questioning tone in his voice. " We do now. " Remus said over the moon to see him again. Scorpius laughed and hugged Remus back. "Come on," Remus said, "We're going to miss the train." The two pelted towards the express and threw themselves through the closing doors. They searched for somewhere to sit, but unfortunately for them there were no empty compartments. "Let's just go here." Scorpius said, pointing at a compartment to Remus' left . He pushed it open, revealing a missing James and Teddy who promptly broke apart blushing. "My eyes!" Remus said, covering his face in mock embarrassment . He then say down darling his legs over his brother's lap. "Get off you tosser." James said, moving so close to Teddy he was practically on top of him.

The quiet conversation was broken when Remus shouted, "Ew!" Spitting out a bogey flavoured Berty Bott's that James had given him. " You know what Scorp, I think we should move. " Remus said glaring at his brother, who was laughing into Teddy's robes. Scorpius and Remus left slamming the door behind then. "Merlin I had that twat." Remus growled. Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at his friends expense. Remus (looking annoyed) dragged Scorpius into the furthest compartment away from James and Teddy's. Inside that compartment was Rose and her friends Alice Longbottom and Dai² Flint-Wood. Remus and Rose had remained quite close, but had definitely gone their own separate ways since starting Hogwarts. Mainly because Rose was obsessed with Quidditch, whereas Remus didn't really care for it. "Oh hey Remus." Rose said looking up from the chocolate frog cards in her hand. "Mind if we sit?" Remus asked. " Sure."  
Rose and her friends moved up a bit, to let the boys sit down. The rest of the journey was spent in an awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. See J.K it's not that hard.  
> 2\. They obviously named her after a quidditch player. She was named after "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn who was a very famous Welsh wizard and Quidditch player for the Caerphilly Catapults, and was noted for the risks he took during a match. He's obviously a man but oh well.
> 
> JEDDY!!!  
>  Should Astoria die???


	7. AGES/NAMES

Hello you wonderful people I don't know if I will be able to post a chapter today but I'll try. I thought so it doesn't get to confusing I will tell you all of the children in the fic and who's kids they are so it doesn't get confusing. You probably know the ones that are canon but I'll include them anyway. Also I'll put Percy's kids here but they're not really in it. In my mind Audrey is from Durmstrang that's where there kids go. I will put the ages that they are at the start of this fic next to their names.  
Fleur and Bill: Victorie 18, Dominique 14 and Louie 10  
Percy and Audrey: Molly and Lucy  
George and Angelina: Roxanne 12 and Fred 14  
Ron and Hermione: Rose 11 and Hugo 8  
Ginny and Harry: James 14, Remus 11 and Lily 8  
Draco and Astoria: Scorpius 11  
Seamus and Dean: Devan 18, Cassidy 10 and Ava 10  
Katie and Alicia: Clara 10  
Oliver and Marcus: Dai 11 and Minnie 14  
Hannah and Neville: Trevor 12, Alice 11 and Frank 2  
Luna and Rolf: Lorcan 8 and Lysander 8


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's only a short update, just some cute fluff.

Remus and Scorpius were sat in transfiguration. McGonagall was explaining how to turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion. Remus was trying to concentrate on what she was saying, but helped catching Scorpius' eye. Whenever he did, Scorpius would pull a face making him laugh.Scorpius was a very good student, he loved to read, while Remus definitely did not. Remus' only real talent was in care of magical creatures. He planned to travel the world like Newt Scamander. He would then write an updated version of his book, making it kinder to werewolves. Despite his complete lack of academic ability, he'd somehow managed to not fail ever class. Only because of Scorpius. The bookish blonde would sit with him for hours, until he understood how to do it. He was extremely grateful to his best friend. Although obviously homework help wasn't the only reason he kept Scorpius around.

Remus watched as Scorpius bent his head over his parchment scribbling notes. He noticed how Scorpius' tongue poked out between his teeth, and he smiled to himself. Remus say there for a while just admiring everything about the boy. It wasn't until he heard McGonagall shouting, that he snapped out of his daydream. "Potter! Are you listening?" Remus blushed as everyone turned to look at him. Scorpius giggled, quickly hiding it behind his hand. Remus gave his a friendly stare, before looking back down at his work. He hurriedly scribbled over where he's written S.M in a heart. He decided to actually take notes for the remainder of the lesson.

"Alright you can go now." McGonagall called out to the class. Remus grabbed his stuff, and then waited for Scorpius to gather his. Together they left the classroom. "You know your cousin?" Scorpius said suddenly. "Which one?" " Rose. Do you think she likes me? " Remus felt his heart drop. He knew the likely good of him and Scorpius ever getting together was very slim, but Scorpius and Rose was unimaginable. He desperately tried to think of a reason that Scorpius couldn't be with Rose. Then he remembered Hugo telling him about a crush Rose had on someone. Who was it? Then it came to Remus it was Trevor Longbottom. "Trevor Longbottom, I mean Rose. Rose likes Trevor!" Remus rushed out. Then a strange thing happened relief seemed to floor across Scorpius' face. It was almost as if he didn't want to date Rose in the first place. " Since when do you like Rose? " Remus asked completely confused. Scorpius looked flustered. "Well you know she's a girl isn't she." Scorpius replied quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind. This just confused Remus even more. He gave Scorpius a funny look. He wondered what was going on with his friend. "I was just wondering wether girls think I'm cute or not." Scorpius said, think this was a better explanation. Remus stopped, he definitely thought that Scorpius was cute. "You are cute." Now it was Scorpius' turn to blush, " You really think so. " Remus nodded, and turned away to hide the embarrassment evident in his face. Then he heard a whispered, "You're cute too." Remus turned back and grinned at him. He wasn't sure what to do next. He really needed to talk to James. He managed to get Teddy and he's well James! Before he could decide what to do, Scorpius practically shouted, I need to see McGonagall. " With that he ran off leaving Remus alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo poor confused little Scorpius poor frustrated little Remus the slow burn!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at The Burrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victorie Weasley and Devan Finnigan are together.

Remus was sad to be leaving Hogwarts for Christmas, mostly because he didn't want to leave Scorpius. Things had been weird between the two since the whole Rose thing, but Remus thought they just needed a little more time to sort it all out. Currently he was stood outside The Burrow, having just arrived. James and Teddy were holding hands trying to keep warm. Roxanne and Rose were having a lengthy discussion about god knows what. Dominique and Fred were asking Louis about how his first year at Hogwarts had been. Louis had been sorted into Slytherin, which had been a great surprise to everyone.Though it was good because it meant that Remus got to have his cousin in his house. The group stood there freezing waiting for someone to open the door. 

Then the door swung open, revealing Molly Weasley. She looked the same as ever, though a few grey streaks littered her ginger hair. "Come in dears,you must be shivering." She said kindly. Remus stepped into the warm home. Lily came running over to him and hugged him tightly around the waist. Then she ran to James, who picked her up and squeezed her affectionately. Remus saw Victorie and Devan already in the kitchen. They'd both left Hogwarts two years ago and were planning on moving to Wales together. Victorie was going to work at the Welsh Green Sanctuary, and Devan was going to write his book 'Muggle Things and How To Use Them'. This was giving a lot to talk about with Mr Weasley, meaning the two were deep in conversation. On the other side of the room Victorie and Charlie were rather animatedly discussing the best way to care for a Hungarian Horntail. Remus looked around the home, all the sadness he had about leaving Hogwarts was gone. 

It was later on in the day now, more people had arrived. Percy had come back from America for Christmas, bringing his wife, Molly and Lucy with him. Molly and Lucy were the cousins Remus saw the least, seeing as they went to Illvermorny. He was worried it might be awkward, but they seemed it to fit in just fine. He turned to find someone to talk to, and saw Dominique sitting alone. Bill had just left her to speak to Percy. He hadn't really spoken to Dominique much at school, with her being the year above, but they always tend to get along really well. They talked mostly about school, Dominique kept going back to Dai Flint-Wood who kept teasing her during Slytherin and Gryffindor games. Remus saw the look on her face, and realised its the same one he wore when talking about Scorpius. He smiled to himself, thinking that the two girls would make a cute couple. For the first time since they'd arrived, he'd started thinking about Scorpius,he wondered what he was doing right now. Remus knew that Scorpius was going home as well. He also knew that he was extremely excited to be spending it with Andromeda for the first time. He hadn't stopped going on about how cool she was. Narcissa and Andromeda hadn't spoken since the war, until last year. The two sisters had now nearly mended their relationship. He wondered why Teddy wasn't with them. However looking over to where James seemed to have fallen asleep in Teddy's arms, who was looking down at James clearly in love, he could see the reason. 

"Hey." Someone said making Remus look up, only to realise it was his Dad talking to him. "Hi Dad." He replied, genuinely happy to see him. "Is school getting better?" Remus nodded, but then remembered the weirdness between him and Scorpius. There is uh there is something." He added quietly. "What is it?" Harry asked slightly concerned. "Oh no it's just something happened between me and Scorpius." He said blushing. "I take it you don't want to talk about it." He shook his head feeling embarrassed. "Alright darling, is everything else okay?" "Yeah, thank you Dad." Remus said truly meaning it. Harry smiled at his son, before going to talk to James who had just woken up. Mrs Weasley had put on a Christmas song, and she'd started to make dinner getting Ginny and Bill to help her. She probably would've gotten Fleur to help her as well, but she was too busy making Christmas jumpers. Her and Molly and begun to make them together, strengthening the relationship between them. He could hear Mrs Weasley ordering the other two around, it seemed their methods weren't up to standards. Honestly Remus wan't surprised, his mum never cooked at home. He'd seen her burn water! His dad was the favoured chef with good reason.

The family sat down to enjoy dinner, the table had been magically enlarged to fit them all in. Remus was squashed in between James and Hugo. Hugo was talking across the table to Lily and Charlie, who was sharing stories about Romania, obviously fascinating the two nine year olds. James however was holding hands with Teddy under the table and asking the twins about Illvermorny, which sounded no where near as good as Hogwarts. "So boys, when did this start?" Percy asked, talking to James and Teddy. James looked panicked the way he always did when someone asked about their relationship. He was always scared of not being accepted. Remus was thankful when Teddy placed a reassuring arm around James and took over for him. "It's been almost six months, hasn't it love?" Teddy said, looking at James who nodded in confirmation. Percy smiled at the two, as if giving approval, before looking affectionately at Audrey. She laughed kindly at him. "So how is Hogwarts then?" She asked in her thick Southern drawl. Quickly she was bombarded with tales of their Hogwarts adventures, including a very detail explanation on how they carried out their best prank of the year told by Fred and Teddy and James, looking a bit more comfortable, jumped in to correct them at certain points. 

They had now retired to the living room, and where reminiscing about past Christmases. Harry was telling them a story form about ten years ago, when Remus was helping Molly make Christmas pudding and had managed to accidentally magic all the mixture onto Percy's head. Everyone laughed at the memory, while Remus turned red, he'd totally forgotten about that. They continued sharing embarrassing stories, until it was time for the kids to go to bed. Remus was sharing a room with Roxanne,Dominique, Rose and Louis. The five had gotten into their pyjamas and were sat on top of the sleeping bags. "So Remus how's is school going for you? I haven't seen you around much." Rose asked. "I've been hanging out with Scorpius." "Oh yeah Draco Malfoy's son." Roxanne said, remembering seeing the two boys in the corridor together. "Um about that, I'm sorry I misjudged him in first year, you guys can come hang out with me, Dai and Alice if you want." Rose said looking sheepish. Dominique perked up at the mention of Dai. "I'd forgotten about that, I think he has too. But we can definitely spend more time together when we go back." Remus said, reassuring Rose. She smiled at him gratefully. "Guys!" Hermione called. "Lights out." They soon all fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

It was Christmas Eve morning, and there were woken up by Hugo and Lily coming in and jumping on everyone. Sluggishly Remus walked down the stairs with Roxanne following closely behind. When everyone had gathered in the room, the presents were handed out. But before anyone could open them, Harry began to speak, "I'm sorry to stop you all, I'm sure you want to see what you've got, but I have gotten some important news." Everyone looked up expectantly. "I found out last night that I'm going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor starting after Christmas." Remus was actually happy to hear this, he'd really missed his Dad (and his Mum obviously) at school. It would be see him more. Now Harry was finished, they all got to open their presents. Remus had gotten a signed edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them from James and Teddy, a green feather quill from Dominique, a niffler figure from Lily and from his parents a green pair of socks with silver books, that made Harry go a little misty eyed, and a locket. This confused him. "It's not the original one, Kreacher has that. I had a replica made." Then seeing the confused look on his son's face he continued, "The original belonged to Regulus Black. He swapped it with Voldemort's horcrux." Remus now remembered Harry telling him this story before. "Thank you so much." Remus said giving his parents a hug.

"Guys it's time to go." Harry called. All of the children trooped down the stairs. Then they flooed to the graveyard. James went with Teddy to Remus and Tonks' grave, George went to Fred's, and Harry went to James and Lily's. Remus however went to Regulus'. He'd been here a lot of times, but he was never entirely sure what to say. He wondered if Regulus could even hear him, everyone else just seemed to talk to them normally, he could hear George telling Fred about how the shop is going. "Hi Regulus." Remus whispered, so the others wouldn't hear him. "My Dad gave me a replica of your locket for Christmas today." He wasn't entirely sure why he was telling him this, he just thought that Regulus would want to know. "I don't really know what to tell you to be honest. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, I've been at school. I was sorted into Slytherin, I was really worried about it, until my Dad told me that you were in Slytherin as well." It was weird, but he genuinely felt like Regulus was listening. He looked up and saw James, Teddy and Fred had moved to talk to the Marauders and Fred, James seemed to be showing the headstones an old looking piece of parchment,with some writing on the front. He wasn't sure what it was, but he thought he'd seen it on his Dad's desk before. He turned back to Regulus, and he told him all about Hogwarts and his feelings for Scorpius. He didn't think that Regulus would be able to help him out much with that one, as far as he was aware Regulus had never been with anyone. Remus wondered if he could find out, but he thought that all the people that might know were dead. However he decided that he went back to Hogwarts he would look through the school records, to see if he could find out more about his namesake. No one seemed to know anything accept how he outsmarted Voldemort. Feeling content he said goodbye to Regulus and went to find his Dad. 

They didn't stay in the graveyard much longer. when they got back Molly was waiting for them, she'd only gone to lay a a yellow jumper with a red F on the front on Fred's grave before going home. While they'd been gone she'd prepared Christmas dinner. It was spread out on the table, each person had a Christmas cracker corresponding with their house colours in beside their allocated space. This time Remus was in between Roxanne and Fred. Fred was busy putting sneezing powder in Fleur's drink when she wasn't looking, so Remus instead turned to Roxanne. The third year Ravenclaw had her brown eyes circled in blue shimmers. Remus wondered how she made it look like that, he thought that if he asked she might show him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Instead they settled into a conversation about the best Ice cream flavours. They carried on like this, until a yell of annoyance broke out from the other end of the table. Remus saw his Dad had bright pink hair, he then saw James, Teddy and Fred in hysterics. Harry sounded angry but Remus knew he wasn't really. Once the laughter had died down and Harry's hair was back to normal dinner resumed. Now Roxanne had started talking to Dominique, who was sat opposite her. Remus looked around but everyone else already seemed to be engaged in a conversation. "He stared down at his empty plate, "Hey Remus you alright?" Someone said, Remus looked up to see Bill talking to him."You haven't told me anything about how your second year has been. Dominique tells me you're friends with Malfoy's kid." "I am, he's my best friend." Remus said proudly a huge smile on his face. Bill laughed, "Why don't you tell me about him then." Remus did just that. 

He'd had a lovely Christmas, the day was almost over now. He'd spent all of it with his family. Now he'd snuck off to send a present to Scorpius. He'd forgotten to send it before. He'd gotten him a set of history books written by Bathilda Bagshot. It might sound like a rubbish present but Remus knew that Scorpius would love it. He'd also included a card saying Merry Christmas and suggesting that maybe Scorpius could come over for New Years. Remus tightened the package to the owl's leg. He went back down the stairs, and saw Harry waiting for him. "Were you sending something to Scorpius?" Harry asked. Remus nodded blushing slightly. "Do you miss him?" "I know it's silly, it's not been very long but I really do." Remus said. "Hey it's not silly Remus, of course you're going to miss him." Harry told him reassuringly. "Okay thank you Dad." Then they both went to join the others.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, I completely forgot that I hadn't already uploaded it!

"Potter I need a favour." Harry looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy. Draco in his office, he never really saw Draco asked from on Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Scorpius. Part of him wanted to turn him away without listening to what he had to say, but then he remembered Remus. Whilst him and Draco had definitely not gotten along at school, their son's sure seemed to. He'd met Scorpius on one occasion, last new years. Some how Remus had managed to convince to convince the Weasley's that Scorpius was nothing like how Draco was in school and they'd let him come. Harry had realised -almost as soon as he met him- that Remus wasn't lying. Scorpius was a very polite boy who looked as though he genuinely cared about Remus. He really wasn't like how Harry remembered Draco. He decided to try and help Draco for Scorpius and Remus. "What is it Mal-Draco?" Harry asked, as politely as possible. "Trust me I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but I have have to do this for my son." At that moment Harry felt bad for Draco. He knew what is was like to try to do anything for your children. Draco continued, "I'm sure you've heard the rumour, I can promise you it's not true. I thought it would die down, but Scorpius is in his second year now and it's still going. People are teasing him relentlessly. Astoria's not been well and it's been hard on him; I want to do anything I can to make it easier. I need the ministry to release a statement reiterating that all the time turned were destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, please." Harry had never heard Draco beg before, he really did have to help him. " I can't guarantee this will do anything, it might even just make it worse, but I will try to help you. " "Thank you Potter, I mean Harry. Thank you Harry." " It's alright, I would do the same thing for anyone of my kids. " Harry said sympathizing with Draco. "I'm sorry about Astoria by the way." He added as an afterthought . "Thank you, we knew it would happen eventually but it's still hard." Draco said. "Goodbye Harry." " Goodbye Draco. " With that Draco left, shutting the door behind him.

A week later the statement came out, Remus read it out loud excitedly to Scorpius. He knew how much the rumour had upset Scorpius, and He was glad it could now be put to rest. What made him proud was the name at the end of the paragraph. Harry Potter it read. Remus felt like he'd done it to help Scorpius, not because he had to. This meant that he was really okay with Remus and Scorpius ' friendship. He looked over at Scorpius who was grinning from ear to ear, this made Remus smile too. "I can't believe that your Dad did this." Scorpius said , still sounding a little bemused. "I can't really believe it either to be honest." Remus replied. Before they had time to discuss it further breakfast ended and they had to go to their first lesson.

As soon as they had some free time the two boys went down to the Owlery. They had each written a letter home. "You told your Dad thanks from me, didn't you?" Scorpius asked. " Don't worry I did. "Remus checked through his letter, reading it in his head. "To Mum, Dad and Lily I hope you are all doing okay. First of all thank you Dad for the statement you wrote for the prophet. I know that Mr Malfoy had something to do with it, but you didn't have to write it. Scorpius says thanks as well. Lily James told me to tell you that he missed you, and he's sending something extra special in his letter. Whatever that means. I miss you too. Mum I think you would want to know that Gryffindor won their first game back. It was all down to your coaching of James and Rose in the holidays. Slytherin didn't stand a chance. I love you all, and I can't wait to see you soon. Lots of Love Remus xx." Satisfied with what he'd written he sealed the the envelope, and fastened the letter to the waiting owl's leg, which then promptly flew off. He then watched Scorpius do the same. While discussing what they planned to with the rest of the day, they left the Owlery together.

Remus noticed through out the day no one has mentioned the rumour. It was normally a daily occurrence. It seemed the Scorpius had noticed it too; he seemed happier, less concerned about what people might say. Remus was extremely glad that his best friend was feeling better. He knew that Scorpius' Mum's health had taken a turn for the worse recently, Scorpius had told him it was only a matter of time. But by the look on his face it would appear that Scorpius had momentarily forgotten about that. That worry had been replaced with happiness, because no one thought that he was Voldemort's son anymore. The two of them were currently sat in the Slytherin common room. Remus could see Louis across the room with some other first years, he only recognised one of them. The girl with honey brown hair was Ava Finnigan. He could remember the shock of her sorting clearly, although he couldn't have imagined her in any other house. Luckily Seamus and Dean for over it quickly, and are very proud of both of her and her twin Cassidy, who is in Gryffindor. Remus was happy that Louis and Ava had found someone that knew what it was like to be a Slytherin in a non Slytherin family. He hadn't needed to find a friend like that. He'd found Scorpius instead. Scorpius was clearly better than anyone else. He went back to his conversation with Scorpius, and they stayed like this until long after everyone had gone to bed.


End file.
